It's Your Life With Her
by theworldstillspins
Summary: "You never know what you have until you lose it. So take hold. That's right! Grab her by the arm in front of everyone. Show her just how much you love her, In front of everyone." *I will go down with this ship.*


Who cares if you're cousins?  
>Purebloods do it all the time, why can't you?<p>

Cousins?  
>Who even came up with the term?<p>

Who knew one word could do so much?  
>Could damage hearts, minds and keep you apart?<p>

Is it because you're half-bloods?  
>Where does the prejudice end?<p>

If you really love someone you should be able to be with them.  
>Who the fuck cares if you're related?<p>

Neither of you do,  
>So why would anyone else?<p>

What are you?  
>Some kind of robot?<p>

Imperius is an unforgivable curse.  
>No one's used it.<p>

Yet, you do what they say.  
>Do you want to be a toy?<p>

They're just jealous.  
>You've found your soul mate in a close friend.<p>

Closer than most would like.  
>But this isn't about them.<p>

It was never about them.  
>It was always about you and her.<p>

The boy with the black hair.  
>The girl with the red.<p>

The boy with the green eyes.  
>The girl with the blue.<p>

If no one knew your last names it wouldn't matter.  
>You're a Potter; She's a Weasley.<p>

There's not much to explain.  
>That's how everyone sees you two.<p>

But they never asked how you see each other.  
>Surprise, surprise.<p>

You're just Albus to her.  
>She's just Rose to you.<p>

Is it really that shocking that you two fell in love?  
>Not to most.<p>

Teddy, Lily, and Hugo:  
>They always thought you were too close.<p>

James:  
>He pretended not to see but he knew.<p>

Was it that hard to believe?  
>Was it that hard to accept?<p>

The rest:  
>They don't have to know yet. You've had enough isolation.<p>

Sure you can pretend.  
>Pretend that you don't care.<p>

But everyone knows.  
>You're that boy who strives to be exactly who they want you to be.<p>

And you already slipped up once.  
>Getting placed in Slytherin was a mistake.<p>

Oh, yes.  
>They've forgiven you once.<p>

What would your family say about this situation?  
>You're in love with your cousin.<p>

Sorry, sweetie.  
>You just hit strike two.<p>

Don't hide now.  
>Strike three is right around the corner.<p>

It'd do you good to block off your feelings.  
>Either way someone's going to get hurt.<p>

You're no longer kids.  
>Otherwise it'd just be overlooked.<p>

Sometimes you have a little crush on your family members.  
>But once you hit a certain age it becomes a problem.<p>

They start to become worried.  
>Is it just a little crush or are you truly in love?<p>

Do you know the consequences?  
>Do you know that behavior like this is just unacceptable?<p>

Cousins are just not supposed to feel this way.  
>Cousins aren't supposed to love one another like this.<p>

They're not supposed to kiss.  
>Well, at least not like you and her.<p>

When you said you were going to marry her one day,  
>Your parents thought it was cute.<p>

I bet they'll think differently now.  
>Especially since you're still saying it to this day.<p>

Who are you going to marry?  
>Rose.<p>

Who are you going to spend the rest of your life with?  
>Rose.<p>

Who do you love the most?  
>Rose.<p>

Who is she to you?  
>Everything.<p>

You're so stupid you don't even realize.  
>She's only supposed to be family.<p>

She shouldn't be your wife.  
>She shouldn't be your lover.<p>

Why can't you see that it's just so wrong?  
>I'll tell you why.<p>

Because you're in love.  
>Hopelessly at that.<p>

Yes.  
>You've noticed the competition.<p>

You've noticed the amount of boys that fancy her.  
>The ones that are so much better than you.<p>

The ones that come with no problems.  
>The ones her family will not be ashamed of her dating.<p>

Hell.  
>Even Scorpius Malfoy seems better at this point.<p>

Compared to her dating you.  
>He seems perfect.<p>

Perfect for her.  
>But she knows what perfect is.<p>

And to her.  
>It's you.<p>

So why can't you be perfect together?  
>Because two wrongs don't make a right.<p>

But if it's right...  
>Does two rights not make it wrong?<p>

Can one of you be wrong and one of you be right?  
>It just doesn't make sense.<p>

When you ask her, she just shrugs.  
>She cares about it as much as you do.<p>

Or did you even tell her all the things you've been thinking?  
>Does she know you're about to give up?<p>

After all this time it took to embrace your feelings...  
>You're going to give it up?<p>

All because it'll probably be a disappointment.  
>What about how she feels?<p>

How many times has she told you loves you?  
>Two-hundred fifty-three times.<p>

Only she can make you count something like that.  
>Why?<p>

Isn't it obvious now?  
>You love her.<p>

You're in love with her.  
>That's something that has never changed.<p>

How many times have you said that to her?  
>Two-hundred fifty-two.<p>

Surprised that she's counting?  
>Why? You're doing it too.<p>

But something seems a little off.  
>Your love's balance is odd. Isn't it?<p>

Something's wrong.  
>Maybe the fact that you've stopped saying it.<p>

Stop trying to get rid of your feelings.  
>You're only pushing her away.<p>

Then you'll realize...  
>When she's gone...<p>

You never know what you have until you lose it.  
>So take hold.<p>

That's right!  
>Grab her by the arm in front of everyone.<p>

Show her just how much you love her,  
>In front of everyone.<p>

Say it first.  
>"I love you."<p>

Then cut her off with a kiss before she can say anything.  
>Now your love's balanced again.<p>

But at what risk?  
>Now everybody knows.<p>

They know how you feel.  
>They know you're going to be together now.<p>

Exactly how it's always going to be.  
>Don't let them get to you.<p>

This isn't their life anymore.  
>It was never supposed to be.<p>

It was always supposed to be yours.  
>You've given them enough time to play with your life.<p>

Isn't it about time to take it back?  
>They couldn't convince you.<p>

Who's the failure now?  
>Them, because you'll always love her no matter what they say.<p>

Whether you be kicked out.  
>Whether you be disowned.<p>

Your heart's going to always be in the same place.  
>With her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <em>I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!<em>**


End file.
